


hajimete

by 2face



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, the closest to smut i'm gonna go this week lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2face/pseuds/2face
Summary: day 1: first timeregarding a name and a certain "L" word





	

“Jesse!”

Hanzo’s vision went white as release finally overtook him. For a moment, he wasn’t sure how long, he was out like a blown bulb. When he came back down to earth, Jesse had pulled out, and was now whispering sweet nothings in his ear and stroking his hair.

“You alright there, darlin’? I think you blacked out.”

“I’m sorry. That was…” he took a second, still trying to steady himself, “...Intense.”

Jesse laughed lightly, running the pad of his thumb along Hanzo’s jaw, smoothing his beard. “No need ta’ apologize, honeybee. Just hope yer okay.”

“I am fine. It was... good.” Hanzo realized then he was holding onto Jesse’s right arm like a vice, and somewhat bashfully loosened his grip.

McCree barely seemed to notice. He grinned, affection pouring off him in waves. “It was _amazin’_. _You’re_ amazin’. You stay right here. I’ll get somethin’ to clean us up.”

Hanzo gave a contented sigh and allowed Jesse get up and head to the bathroom. He let his eyes close, and listened to the sound of the running tap and the sweet timbre of a whistled tune that floated through the open bathroom door. The song was one of Jesse’s go-to’s, and it made Hanzo feel an unfamiliar sort of fondness.

Jesse came back with a warm, damp hand towel and wiped Hanzo down, gentle and thorough, whistling all the while. When he was done, he tossed the towel in the hamper and flopped beside Hanzo on the bed, propped up on his elbows with his chin in his hands.

It didn’t take long for Hanzo to become very aware of the way the cowboy was staring, expression sticky-sweet and sappy. “What? You look foolish.”

“You called me Jesse.”

Heat rose in Hanzo’s cheeks. He hadn’t even realized.

“You ain’t never called me Jesse before.”

“Do _not_ make a big deal about this.”

“It’s too late, sweet thing. I’ve already gone over the moon ‘n’ back.”

Hanzo pressed his palms to his face, mortified. “McCree…”

Jesse laughed, joyful. “Darlin’, don’t!” He pried Hanzo’s hands away so he could kiss his temple. “Say it again? Please?”

Hanzo was red from ear to ear. He avoided eye contact. What a strange thing this was, for him to be in bed with a laughing lover, safe, warm, satisfied. Hanzo knew it, had known it; a brick had come loose in his defenses. So much work, so much restraint, coming undone for a harebrained cowboy.

But he was loath to stop it.

“Jesse…”

Jesse beamed. To Hanzo he appeared the sun itself. He could barely look at him. “Hanzo,” he said, “Honeybee. Apple of my eye.” He cupped Hanzo’s face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth, soft, adoringly. Then he kissed everywhere else on his face, adding another pet name after each kiss. “My archer. My darlin’.” Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, pouting.

“I love you.”

Hanzo’s eyes snapped open and finally met his lovers’. “Jesse,” he repeated, at a loss for anything else.

“I love you,” Jesse said again. He kissed Hanzo’s jaw. “I love you.” He kissed Hanzo’s collarbone. “I love you.” He continued his mantra as he went lower, pressing his lips to the inside of Hanzo’s elbow, his hipbone, his navel. The heat in Hanzo’s cheeks traveled with him, spreading across his skin and pooling in his stomach.

He reached out to cradle Jesse’s cheek with one hand, breaking him from his task.

Jesse covered Hanzo’s hand with his own, his expression still that of a man who would rather be nowhere else in the world.

Hanzo’s chest felt tight.

“I…”

He couldn’t find his voice. Jesse didn’t mind. He understood. He was in no hurry; if Hanzo needed time, he had it. He came back up, to kiss Hanzo’s mouth again and save him the trouble. But Hanzo knew the phrase had already formed, deep in his heart where the walls were crumbling.

「 愛してる。」

**Author's Note:**

> oh i am so embarrassed. thank you for reading.  
> find me on tumblr @ antivan-brandy.tumblr.com


End file.
